


could've been worse

by jooheoons



Series: we'll try (and try again) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I havent written in ages, Other, RFA Children AU, and byul is like my smol son although he's not really mine but i feel like he is, anyways enjo y, but jay and mina are some of my favorites tbh, i wrote this in two hours, inspired by moencabage on twitter, last time i wrote was for school??? and i shitted that up so i hope this is good y'all, they have a awesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheoons/pseuds/jooheoons
Summary: “You're weird. You hang out with Uncle Seven all the time, talking about...memes?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> moencabage on twitter has a RFA child au that's happy and v can see and everything is good
> 
> so when they said we could write fics i jumped to the chance
> 
> check them out when you have the chance :)))))

“Mom's gonna kill me.”

 

There was a loud _thump_ hitting the table, and Mina removed a headphone from her ear to investigate the source of the noise. Of course, it was Jay. He was faceplanting himself onto the coffee table. Ew, Mina thought, how unclean. Jay would create stains on the table for sure if she didn't do something.

 

Sighing, Mina tunrned down her soft music and turned her attention to him. “Why is Kang going to kill you?”

 

Jay groaned and mumbled something. Mina squinted at him and paused her Ipod. “What? I'm sorry, Jay, but I don't understand you when you talk like a child. Say it again, and say it to my face.” She used her hand to pinch his cheek and he let out a small “ _-hey!_ ” as she gripped his face. “Why are you whining?”

 

Jay twisted his face into one of discomfort and pulled himself away from Mina, fixing his hair and mumbling something along the lines of _“crazy cat lady, I can't believe my Mom's friend's with yours”_ before getting up and grabbing his bookbag from the other side of the room. He quickly pulled out a yellow folder and slid it over to Mina's side of the table.

 

Mina raised an eyebrow. “What's in here? Jay, I swear, if it's anything weird-”

 

“N-no!” Jay rolled his eyes. “Why would there be anything weird in here?”

 

“Because,” Mina started, slowly opening the folder. She looked back up at Jay before opening it in one swift motion. “You're weird. You hang out with Uncle Seven all the time, talking about...memes?” She shivered and opened the folder. Inside was a few papers and a report card with big red markings on it. She chose to scan those, her eyes widening when they did.

 

“....Whoa. Jay. Kang is going to kill you.”

 

“Ugh, you think?” Jay slammed his head back down on the table, creating a louder _thunk_ than before. Mina recoiled in disgust. “Don't do that. This is a nice table, most likely from the Middle East, and you're just greasing it with your hair like it's nothing. It's disgusting. Stop it.” She hit him with his folder and then laid it out on the table. “So...what are you going to do?”

 

Jay rubbed his head, glaring at Mina and rubbing his head. “I don't know! That's why I wanted your help! You're good at school!”

 

Mina scanned his report card another time and stifled a giggle. “Mhm, I don't have a 72 in math.” At that Jay almost knocked her over trying to see the paper.

 

“72?! I thought it said 75!”

 

“I guess you're doing worse than you thought.”

 

“God-Mina!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this a good comeback fic?? im working on a yoosung/mc and a yoosung/707/mc fic oneshot rn and mAybe a zen/jumin and a saeran and a 707 oh my i have so many mysme ideas rn im in hell if i do these will my language arts grades rise up 
> 
> fun fact: i have a lower grade in math than jay does right now but its fine :')))))))


End file.
